The New Jessie's Girl
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: The sequel to "The Fight For Jessie's Girl." All about Alex figuring out if she is pregnant or not. Brooks-Babey edited chapters 1-7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the sequel to "The Fight For Jessie's Girl" and the third in the Jessie's Girl series. Hope you like it. Again I don't own anything except any made up people that I put into it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Alex's POV**

Jessie and his new girlfriend Holly have been back in our lives for a week now and weirdly enough, everything has been going great. Jay and I, and Jessie and Holly have been doing great, and thus far there's been no awkwardness with me and Jessie being friends. And what's more, me and Holly have grown pretty close. Which is good for me, if a little weird, as I've never really had a good girl friend before, so it's nice to have someone other than farting-rude-rude guys to talk with. The only bad thing I can think of is this weird persistent sickness that just won't quit. I decided it might be a good thing to tell Holly. I couldn't tell any of the guys, which is another reason why it's good that Holly and I could become something resembling friends.

"Hol?" I asked out of the blue.

"What's up Alex?" Holly asked in seriousness. She was so much more of a girl than I was, it was crazy.

"I've been feeling... crap, recently."

"What, about you and Jay? Is it not working out?"

"No, it's not that. I mean literally."

"You lost me at 'hello', Lex."

"I've been feeling so ill recently. I think there's something wrong with me."

"How long has this been going on?" Holly asked.

"Like a week. Maybe more." I guesstimated roughly.

"What all day or...?"

"Mostly through first and second period. Kinda goes by lunch."

Holly was quiet for a moment, and I began to get worried.

"Are you sure its not... y'know?"

"What's 'y'know?' when it's at home?" I asked, kinda having an inkling to what she meant but not wanting to believe it.

"Are you late?"

"Late? Late like... that?"

"Yeah."

I was stunned into silence. The more I thought about it the more I realized she was right... "Oh... my God." I whispered coarsely.

"Alex, please tell me your just getting your dates mixed up." Holly instructed sternly.

"I... I. I am."

"You _are _late?" Holly verified.

"Y-yeah..." I uttered, my whole world was falling down around me. I don't get it. Me and Jay are always careful, _and _I'm on the pill. This can't be happening to me. I must just be ill. That's gotta be it. There's no way...

"We gotta go down to the drug store and get this confirmed or denied." Holly informed me as she leapt from the sofa and started gathering her things.

**Jessie's POV**

The guys are all hanging out together at my place. Which is great, it's just like old times. Before all this girl trouble tore us all apart.

Things are going swimmingly, I must say. Alex and I are on our way to being civil toward each other again. She and Holly have also become good friends, which was unexpected to say the very least. They have zero things in common, but then again they do say that opposites attract.

Jay seemed to be on the same wavelength as me, as he interrupted my thoughts with a classic little ditty about Alex herself.

"You guys noticed anything weird about Alex?"

"No, why?" I asked, directing my question towards Jay.

"I don't know. She just seems a little off." Jay answered, shrugging his shoulders and dropping the topic. The next few moments were spent in an uncomfortable silence. That is until Marcus broke that silence.

"So Alex and Holly are getting on surprisingly well aren't they?"

"Yeah, I know right. They are getting on like a house on fire. Who'd have thought it." Marcus mused.

"Well Lexi is full of surprises." Luke commented, probably trying to ruffle a few feathers.

**Holly's POV**

I can't believe the situation Alex has got herself into. How could she be so stupid? I won't say any of this to her face, and as much as we've become friends over these past few days, she's an idiot. I wonder how many guys she's had sex with. Of course she's been with my Jessie.. And Jay obviously. I don't know about anyone else for sure but these guys that she and Jess hang out with seem to be the kind that would date in their inner circle. Well, if 'date' is the right word to use...

When we got there, Alex seemed totally clueless, and if I'm honest, a little bored.

"So which one do we buy?" She asked when we were presented with all the choices.

"Well these are cheap. But y'know... they probably don't work. This is probably your safest bet." I said plucking the known brand one off the shelf.

"How much?!" Alex exclaimed as she saw the one I'd selected. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Alex, do you wanna be sure or not? Or do you wanna go the next month or so just waiting to see if you get your period or a big fat baby belly?"

My forceful tone surprised me, but it seemed to drum into Alex what I wanted it to.

"I guess... Come on, let's go to the cashier and get the hell outta here."

As we approached the cashier, Alex thrust the box in my hand, obviously chicken-shitting out at the last minute. I took the text and handed it over, keeping my head held high letting the cashier know I didn't give a damn what she thought or about any judgment she had to pass.

"That's $9.50 please." Alex handed over the money, which made the whole passing the test to me thing a little pointless.

The clerk gave us both a snotty look as we grabbed the stick nervously and scattered out of the shop.

Upon arrival at Alex's house, her mom and Chad were not out, contrary to her predictions, and the test lay un-took in her bag for the night..

**There is the end of the first chapter.. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. **

**Coming Next: Will Alex actually take the test? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything except any made up people that I put into it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Alex's POV**

I just wanted to curl and hide from this, but Holly was taking matters into her own hands. She had me in and out of the store with the white-stick-of-doom in a matter of minutes. I was more concerned about the snotty ass cashier that had served us.

"That fucking woman in there, did you see the look on her wrinkled face?" I fumed, walking a fair few paces ahead of my unimpregnated friend.

"Yeah stupid old lady." Holly commented.

"Has me down as some big slut just of what I was buying. She doesn't know shit about this!" I exclaimed clamping a hand to my belly defensively.

"Alex, where are you gonna go to do this thing?" Holly interjected, bursting my bubble.

"Uh, to... ah. Right." I was stumped.

"There's no way we can go back to yours." Holly commented, reading my mind almost.

"Ummm..." I looked around me as if some place I'd never noticed before would magically appear, like that pub in Harry Potter. Not that I read that kinda stuff.

"There's nowhere. I live too far of a way just to pee on a stick." Holly decided for the both of us, putting a stop to that suggestion before I even had the chance to make it.

"Well there's public restrooms right over there." I said pointing in the direction of the skank toilets across the street.

Holly followed my pointed finger with a look of horror, disgust and disbelief on her face. "Public washrooms? Alex, that's gross."

"Not as gross as the fetus shaped mess that I'll be cleaning up if Chad catches me at home with the test." I commented dryly. The bad thing was it was sad but true.

* * *

"So that was the longest three minutes of your whole life, no? Seemingly never-ending, am I right?"

"Gee Holly! Thanks for the support, friend!" It fluttered across my mind as to how she knew, but I wasn't interested enough in what other people were doing at the minute. Selfish or not, this moment was all about me and my shit. If this stick from hell tells me I am preggo, I am well and truly up the creek without a paddle.

"Sorry, but... it's true." I wasn't too keen on this new bluntly honest side of Holly.

"It might not even be positive, right?" I reasoned.

"Sure..." Holly agreed smiling skeptically.

"I'm probably just overreacting here, right I mean, it's not like-"

The wailing fanfare of the timer we'd partnered with the test interrupted my nervous rambling.

"Well, this is the moment of truth." Holly said as she leapt off the couch. She looked down at me with a look that was a mixture of pity, prejudgment and disgust. She tugged the material of my thin black hoodie around my shoulder in a feeble effort to get me off the couch and up to go check out my fate. I didn't budge and when it became clear to her that I wasn't gonna get up, no matter how many ways she tried to force me out of my seat.

"Fine!" She proclaimed in defeat! "I'm gonna look for you."

She flounced over to the end table and retrieved the stick, looking unfeasibly proud of herself for some reason.

I spun around in my seat, folded my arms across the back of the couch and rested my chin on them miserably. I looked up at her as she held my test in her hands. Her face was monotonous and expressionless so there was no way for me to even guess what was going on from her (slap-worthy) face. "Share the good news then." I muttered dryly. As she took a deep breath to speak and opened her mouth, I hid my face in the fabric of my hoodie. Jay's scent had rubbed off on it, and a deep inhale took me back to the night I am sure I got into this mess in the first place. Yeah, who am I kidding? There's no way this things gonna be negative.

**Jessie's POV**

I tell you, man, it's so fucking boring when there's just three of us. Honestly, who'd have thought we couldn't actually keep ourselves entertained without everyone here. That just goes to show how boring we all truly are. Jay drove us here. The car ride over was dead. Jay had music on, and the windows down for us all to have a smoke, but honestly it was a little cold.

I noticed everyone giving each other sly little glances that said 'who's gonna start the conversation first?'. I'm sure if Alex was here, we'd all be fighting for her attention by trying to get the loudest, crudest, bluest joke in before the other guy could.

"Hey guys Brian is having another party at his place this Friday." Jay spoke before really thinking about what he was saying.

An instant flashback came flooding in. Those few words took me all the way back to when Alex and I were dating and it all came to light what we'd been doing to each other; cheating, lying and deceiving. That started all of our problems. Or bought them to each others attention rather. I do sometimes wonder if Cole never blabbed to Alex, we would still be together? Yeah, it was glaringly obvious that Jay had a thing for Lex when I was with her, but did Alex have a thing back for him? I wonder also if I never went to my parents house if we would still be together. All these what if's and maybe's are starting to drive me crazy.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything except any made up people that I put into it.

**Chapter 3**

**Alex's POV**

"Lex, maybe you should come and take a look at these."

I'd forgotten that I'd done both the tests in the twin pack we'd bought. She had them both in her hands, and she'd gone from giving nothing away by her facial expression, to having such a look of confusion it filled me with dread.

"What?" I grimaced slowly.

"Well, they're different."

"What d'ya mean, they're different?" I exclaimed in horror. I shot up and vaulted over the back of the couch Lara Croft style. I snatched the test in her left hand out of her left hand. I examined it closely: negative...

I looked slowly up at Holly and she flipped over the other test to face me. I looked at it in horror as it read 'positive'.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed as I held now both the tests in my shaking hands. "How is this possible?"

"Al, there's only one thing for it." Holly delivered grimly. "You're gonna have to go to the doctors."

"No! No way. I can't."

"Why are you so scared to go?"

"I'm not scared!" I protested in uproar.

"Then why are you flat out refusing to go?"

"I don't wanna go! That's it."

"What, so are you gonna just sit around for a few weeks to see if you get your period? Or wait a few months to see if you start growing a bump?"

"Of course not, stupid."

"Well that's how it's gonna be if you pussy out of going to the doctor about this." Holly spoke firmly, folding her arms across her chest like what she said was final. It worked. This admission stunned me into silence.

I returned to my seat and mutely wrapped the two tests in a swaddle of Kleenexes and hid them at the bottom of my messenger bag.

I sat there feeling bitter. I knew deep down in my heart that Holly was absolutely right. It's just me being stupid. It's like... these two tests coming out different has kinda added to the thoughts I was having before. I've got it into my head, convinced myself, that I'm not pregnant, just late. And now Holly wants me to go to the doctors to have it confirmed or denied, when all I want to do is carry on going as if none of this was happening, and come through the other end unscathed.

"You're gonna have to tell Jay." Holly piped up as if I wasn't aware of the fact that I may be pregnant by the guy I used to cheat on my boyfriend of four years.

"I might not even have anything to tell him, Holly. Stop jumping the gun, OK?"

"Yeah, but you might have something big to tell him. Think of that."

"I AM!" I snapped, and yelled at Holly who flinched in surprise. "That's all I'm thinking about! Can't you tell I don't want to think about it or talk about it to anyone?!"

Holly faltered, and in the end, nothing came out of her mouth.

"I'm not ready to be a mother. What makes you think that Jay is ready to be a father?" I admitted softly. I felt bad for snapping at her.

"Call the doctor, please." Holly took the phone off the cradle and held it out to me.

**Luke's POV**

Boredom hit, so I took the short walk from my mom's house to the ravine. You could almost guarantee that someone would be there, no matter what the time of day. Sure enough, I found Marcus, Jay and Jessie sat round a bench with faces like slapped asses.

"Hey guys." I greeted from afar as I made my way to the table. I'm guessing they weren't expecting me because they all jumped and turned to look at me.

"For gods sake, Luke. You always have to sneak up on people?" Marcus asked while I sat down next to him.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, girls." I said with a smirk.

"Shut up." They all said at the same time.

I think I hit a nerve here.

**Alex's POV **

"Good afternoon, Alex." Dr. Sharpe greeted me kindly.

"Hi." Was all I could spit out.

"What can I do for you today then?" He asked pulling up in his spinning chair.

"I, uh..." _I can't do this. _"I need... umm-"

"What is it Alex?"

"Pregnancy test."

"You need a pregnancy test?"

I could only nod in agreement. I was awaiting a look of shock or horror, but it never came.

"One moment please."

"Alright thank you." I said. I didn't know how to react. This didn't seem real.

* * * *

"What happened?" Holly jumped out of her seat and immediately asked.

"I'm pregnant. Six weeks."

**Please do review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I don't own anything except the people I put in. Also there is a little something from the show Friends that I put into Jay's first POV, I also don't own that.**

**Chapter 4**

**Alex's POV**

"Lex, you gotta tell him sometime." Holly coaxed, dragging me reluctantly down the street by my sweaty-with-nerves palm. I feel like I have heard the same thing a million times already.

"I know, and I will, just... not today OK?"

"Alex, when do you plan on telling him?" Holly exclaimed, matter-of-factly. "You know you're pregnant, now Jay needs to know too."

"I don't know, I can't bring myself to say it, he's gonna kill me... Can't you just tell him for me?" I requested desperately.

"What do you mean, 'just'? Alex this is big! I can't tell him for you, you've gotta be the big man and do it yourself."

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for the big man." I half joked, half died a little inside.

Holly overlooked what I said and continued to pull me harder along the street. I imagined myself throwing myself down on the sidewalk and hammering the ground with my fists in a tantrum so huge, this unborn child would be envious of it.

"Alex, come on. The sooner you tell him..."

"Holly! You have no idea about this! I'm scared when I tell him he'll leave me, and I'll have to raise this kid all on my own."

"Why would you think that?" Holly wrapped an arm around my shoulders, which made me unsure, but I accepted that this was just the way regular girls treat each other when they are sad/upset/lonely.

"This is Jay we're talking about. His track record is _not _commitment. A baby _is._"

"He won't. Jay is a good guy. He might not always show it... but deep down there's a heart of gold in there somewhere."

I laughed weakly, and restarted my tiny fairy footsteps along the side of the road.

"You'd still have me, anyway. And Jessie, Luke and Marcus. We're all here for you, and we always will be." Holly said. She made everything sound like it would turn out fine in the end.

**Marcus's POV**

Yet again it's me, Jessie, Jay and Luke at a table discussing useless crap. I don't know what happened to us. We used to be interesting. Have different things to talk about every day. Now we're just... boring.

"Alex has been acting weird just recently, you guys with me on that?" Jay spoke up out of nowhere.

"Come to think of it, yeah she has been a little bit off." I agreed. Alex did seem quieter than usual of late.

"Did you say anything to piss her off?" Jessie asked.

I laughed half heartedly at the silent battle between Jessie and Jay that still existed for Alex's affection. They both may have moved on, but I for one am not stupid. Its more subtly obvious than... other subtly obvious things.

"No. She hasn't really got angry with me in a while." Jay said, ignoring my chuckle.

"Maybe it's something you did wrong." Luke wagered, laughing. Every time he says something it always comes out dirty. Jay gave him a look and he stopped laughing.

**Jay's POV**

There's no denying that Alex has been different these past few days. She's never usually quiet, but these past, I'd say nine or ten days now she's been quiet, withdrawn and jumpy. Like... like she's got something to feel guilty about.

Once again, we were spending our evening at the ravine. As usual, I grabbed a drink for me and decided it be best I get one for Alex too, to save putting her nose any further out of joint. Her face twisted into horrified expression as I set the can down in front of her. I watched her closely. She took a small sip and then held it to the side and spit the mouthful back in. I knew better than to bring this up in front of everyone else, so I had to let this suspicious behavior slide and remember to ask her about it later when we get a quiet moment alone.

She set the can down and didn't take another sip, just fiddled with the can clumsily until she "accidentally" knocked it flying. As the amber nectar soaked through the sun-warped wood of the bench top and dripped wastefully to the grass below, Luke asked her if she wanted a new one but she snapped a hasty no at him, with a horrified look on her face, before practically grabbing Holly by the arm and dragging her off, saying they were going to Holly's house.

**Alex's POV**

She didn't mention anything on the walk home, but as soon as we were in the security of her house, the wrath of Holly was exposed and I was screamed at for chickening out of telling Jay, yet again.

"I can't! I don't want to, just drop it for now, please!" I said clearly.

"Alex, are you hearing yourself? This is not fair on Jay. He is a father and he doesn't even know about it. He probably thinks he's done something wrong. You have to tell him, girl!"

"I know! I know that, I just... can't."

"You'll feel so much better when it's all out in the open, believe me." Holly was being softer again now, thank Jesus.

"Don't you trust me that I will do it soon?" I asked.

"No." Holly revealed. "I think you'll hold it off as long as you can, and then have someone else tell him."

I considered this for a moment. She thought I was chicken shit now, and I didn't like that. I needed to have a backbone and handle this situation responsibility if I'm going to prove to everyone that I will be a good parent.

"Alex, you're telling him. That's it. We are not talking about this anymore."

**Ending notes- Well there is the end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Again I don't own anything except the people I put in.**

**Chapter 5**

**Jessie's POV**

Jay followed Alex and Holly out of the ravine almost immediately. This just left Marcus, Luke and myself still at the ravine. None of us quite had the gumption to speak up and share what we thought was going on, despite the strong likelihood that we were all thinking the same thing. I know Alex like the back of my hand, better than Jay does. Nonetheless, this weird behaviour was

noticeable. Even that dipshit Luke had sussed something was suspect. But all the same, none of us mentioned anything, just sat at the bench staring into our beer can glumly.

The reappearance of said Alex and Holly, minus Jay, jerked us all back to life.

"Hey, what's up?" I exclaimed a little too nonchalantly I feel.

Alex nodded silently and Holly took a seat awkwardly next to Marcus. She gathered her hands in her lap and sat zombie-like at the bench. I saw shifty looks being passed between her and Alex, but I just couldn't get a proper look at what made them exchange such glances in the first place.

"Say, did you guys run into Jay on our way to or from here?" I enquired, wondering if Jay had infiltrated their path like I supposed he was planning on.

"Uh, yeah I um… we saw him, yeah." Alex panicked and faltered, spitting her sentence out in a fumbled mess.

"He coming by soon or…?"

"Yeah I know all about that. I. I mean we talked to Jay about it. He'll be here soon." Alex literally an through practically every possible wrong response before she got to the right one.

"OK." I agreed suspiciously.

**Holly's POV**

"OK, I've thought of something." Alex revealed to me as soon as we'd made it inside her house and checked for intruders.

"You've finally decided to quit acting like a baby and tell Jay?" I pressed, pushing my luck a bit.

Alex refrained from commenting on this. "Instead of telling Jay, at least first off, how about I tell Marcus?"

My face must have twisted into some hideous expression, because the predictable pissed off, exasperated face of Alex met my eyes. "Alex, don't you get it!? Jay is the babies father, not Marcus!"

"I hope so." I was unsure if Alex was joking or not. I had missed four years of these guys being friends; who knows what kind of inner-circle relations have gone on within them.

"Alex, are you fucking kidding me?!" I exclaimed in desperation as I saw her face screw up into a look of guilt, embarrassment and shame.

"It was months ago! Lots of months. Safe months. Don't worry, this is Jay's baby. No-one else's."

"Good. But still, you can't tell Marcus that your pregnant, especially not if you've slept with him. You know what guys are like, he'll automatically assume its his, he'll run a mile and it will all come flying back to Jay. Then who will look like the idiot?"

"Me…" Alex whined sheepishly. She sounded young again, child like and infantile. Like this little creature inside her that needed to have a claim laid to it.

"So tell Jay, yeah?"

"Yes…" Alex drew out the 's' to make it long and whiny. Something told me she wouldn't stick to what we'd agreed. Sometimes I think it'd be less hassle for me if I just let her tell whoever she wants, however she wants and sit back and let her and Jay deal with their own mess.

"Wanna head back?" Alex suggested keenly. I was a little surprised by this.

Alex grabbed Jay's sweatshirt, that she always wore. She put it over her head and on, and we were off again. There really was no point in coming back here, I swear. Before we left I told Alex I needed a bathroom break. Her bathroom was way down the other end of the hall, so I was concealed enough to call Jay. I admit it was a little random of me, but if I didn't do it there was a chance he wouldn't show up and once again, Alex would have an excuse not to tell Jay, and it'll get swept under the rug for another night. Turns out, Jay told me he was heading over that way anyway, as he couldn't find Alex out and about, so he figured he'd just meet us both there. Works out good for everyone.

"Come on Alex you can do it." I said as I bumped her shoulder supportively and pushed her on the back towards their table. I could tell that she wasn't ready, and usually Alex never does anything that she doesn't wanna do, but I'm forcing her to do it. She has to tell Jay now.

"Hey you guys." Jessie greeted us as we get closer to the table.

"Hey." I said to them while looking at Alex. She saw the look and then looked towards Marcus.

"Hey Marcus, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alex asked. Luke was about to say something to protest, but I hit him before he could open his mouth. I watched as Alex nervously with baited breath as I imagined her not telling him.

"What is all that about?" Luke approached me looking rather put out.

"I don't know." I said, acting clueless.

"Hey you guys." Jay arrived on the scene almost undetected. I smiled slimly. My plan was going to work.

"Oh Jay, Alex is over there. I think she wants you to talk to her." I said as I pointed straight ahead. I know what I'm doing is kinda mean to Alex, but if I didn't do it who knows when Jay would find out? When they're in the delivery suite?

Jay nodded a thanks in my direction and walked over to were Alex was. I knew that she didn't see Jay, because she was turned toward Marcus, with her back to us and the approaching Jay.

"I thought that they wanted to talk alone." Luke said when Jay got a safe distance away. I shrugged again. Man that kid didn't know when to let up.

**Alex's POV**

Marcus and I had ventured out quite a way. The excess mileage was just my way of further delaying the inevitable.

"What's up, Alex?" Marcus asked turning toward me with his big arms crossed over his chest. I remembered our… time together. It all came flooding back to me, and suddenly it hit me that I wasn't ready to settle down and have a baby with Jay. Not just with Jay, but with anyone. I was still young, had been having as much fun as possible. I was in no fit state to raise a kid. Have someone call me mom. And what about Jay? Jay the Dad? I don't think so…

"Well... Um. I…" I started. I just didn't know how to get this out. Now I was here, I felt like opening my mouth would induce vomiting. I wanted to run away and shut my mouth and never have to realize this again.

"Lexi, what is it? You know that you can tell me anything." Marcus made it worse being so nice. A horrible thought crossed my mind about being pregnant with his baby instead of Jay's.

"Yeah I know I can, but this is just hard to say." I let out a sigh, and I decided that I would just suck it up and tell him. Better out than in.

"I… oh God I can't do this…" I said looking down.

"Lex, what is it, you're worrying me."

I looked up straight in his eye and coarsely whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Marcus' face fell instantly and he turned a whiter shade of pale as it took him a few dumbstruck moments to realize that it couldn't possibly be his baby.

"Jay's?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Alex?" A familiar third voice was added.

**Ending notes: Alex finally told someone that she is pregnant. Who is the voice at the end. Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything except people I put in.**

**Chapter 6**

**Jay's POV**

Alex spun around as she heard my voice. Her look was a cross between terror and surprise, with a little beauty thrown in for good measure.

"Lex, what's going on?" I asked again, something telling me her open mouth wasn't gonna give me any answers.

Alex made a few raspy noises like she wanted to speak but she just looked dumbstruck. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. To us.

"Since when have you known about this?" I asked, trying to keep a level tone and a cool head, but its not everyday you get news like this.

She continued to look at me like a rabbit caught in headlights. "This morning..." She stated in a daze. Her olive skin was now milky.

"Oh..." If she had literally just found out then I couldn't be mad at her. Her shock and horror at the situation that was unfolding was understandable, and was basically as new to her as it was to me.

"Alex I think we need to talk." I concluded calmly.

"Jay, don't freak out, please." Alex choked under her breath as she almost stumbled towards me and grabbed onto the material of my hoodie. I grabbed her forearms and let her fall into my arms as she almost buckled under the pressure of the moment. I'd never seen her so defeated before.

"Alex do you see me freaking out? And I'm not going to, either." I tilted her chin upwards gently so our eyes met.

"Baby, we need to talk about this." I said again. My eyes drifted over slightly and I saw that Marcus had conveniently left us alone. If this wasn't planned, then I will eat my hat.

"Does it have to be here?" Alex asked looking paranoid.

"Come on Lex, with Mouth-on-Legs over there," I bowed my head toward Marcus, "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole group knew by the end of the night. And besides, they'll know soon enough, when you start getting a bump." I couldn't help my hands traveling down to her flat stomach, and imagining the fact that she is carrying my son or daughter inside there.

"Mmmm..." Alex murmured quietly.

"That is if you wanna keep him."

"Him?" Alex rebottled sharply.

"Or her. Whatever. But you've gotta tell me what you want to do. It's your body he'll be living in for nine months."

"I think I want to." It was clear to me that she was unsure of what she wanted to do. She is, like me, clueless on how to raise a baby. She has no experience raising a kid; neither do I. It's not like she had a little siblings that she could take care of. We are both the only kid our parents had.

"What do you think?" I was happy she asked for my input.

I wanted to have a conclusion in my mind already, but I was kind of undecided yet. The idea appealed to me, but at the same time it repulsed me.

"Alright. I think you are right, and plus we have a little while to think about what we wanna do."

"Do those douche bag's know yet?" I asked.

"No not yet. I only told Holly. She is the only one, besides Marcus and now you, that knows.

**Alex's POV**

He took it surprisingly well. It was a relief that Jay knew now, after what felt like a life time of putting it off and worrying about it. But that isn't the end of my problem, by far. It threw me that Jay was so calm and relaxed and up for this. I wasn't prepared for him to be asking questions like the matter of whether we would keep the baby. When he asked me I wasn't sure how to respond. I mean, yeah, I don't really like the thought of going through the process of telling everyone and getting thoughts in their heads then killing the innocent spawn, but at the same time I don't want to be a mom, and I don't want everything that goes with it. I suck at life. I drink, smoke, sleep around, make people hate me, and make peoples lives hell. I can't be someone's mother. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. When we walked back Jessie and Luke looked like they were about to explode with a hundred questions. All I could do was nod my head in response to this interrogation.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jessie asked. I looked up as I heard his voice and I got a little sick feeling inside as I soaked up the horrible awkwardness of this situation; sitting around a table with the father of my unborn child and my ex boyfriend.

"I don't know. I wasn't really ready to tell any of you. Well except Holly that is." I answered. These questions were making me panicky.

"So have you decided if you are going to keep the baby, yet?" Marcus asked. I looked over at Jay and he shrugged his shoulder.

"Um. No we haven't yet." I answered for us. Luke opened his mouth to ask another question, but Holly shut him up.

"Would you guys leave her alone, stop asking so many questions!" I sent a thankful smile in her direction, to let her know I was grateful for her help, even if I did have a funny way of showing it sometimes.

"Do you really think you can do this?" Jay asked with concern in his narrow blue eyes.

"Yeah..." I replied hesitantly, doubting even myself.

"I guess... so the baby wouldn't even be born til right near the end of the school year." I said as I noted the time of the year in relation to my seven or eight so months of pregnancy I had remaining.

"So we're keeping it?" Jay asked.

"Yeah I think we can do it. We can use all the money that I make for the baby." I said.

"I'll get another job. Babies cost a lot of money." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. All I could do was smile. I was so happy. Nothing could go wrong now...

**Ending notes- Well there is the end of the 6th chapter. Alex finally told everyone that she is pregnant. Hope you liked that chapter. Please review!**

**Preview for next chapter- Jay tells Alex that she should tell her mom about her being pregnant. Will Alex tell her mom? How will her mom take it if Alex tells her**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Again I don't own anything except people I put in. Oh and about a few lines down there is a friends reference.

**Chapter 7**

**Jay's POV**

Me and Alex have - shockingly - arrived at a conclusion about the baby that is rather adult of us. I must say I am impressed even. I figure the next step is telling her mom she's pregnant. Alex, on the other hand, does not.

"Lex, it might not even be that bad. What's the worst that could happen, seriously?"

She shot me a look as I realized what I was saying. "One word: Chris."

"Lexi, maybe this could be a blessing in disguise. Come on, think about it. There are so many good things that could come out of this. If you move in with me, we can live together and be a proper little family. Me, you and little junior in there. You get to escape Chris and your mom's bullshit, we get to spend more time together and everyone wins."

"Bills? Groceries, baby stuff, sleepless nights…"

"OK, so we don't move in together." I couldn't help showing my disappointment. "You're still gonna have to tell her."

"She'll begin to notice soon…"

"And how the hell d'ya think they're gonna react when they find out you didn't tell them straight away?" I asked, and Alex backed down as she realized I'd just totally ruined her master plan.

"I could wait until I've had the baby, and then send it round there with a note and some chocolate. Or a bottle of vodka, may be more suited."

"Lex, I love you, but shut the fuck up!"

"Jay, this could be the answer to our problem. I mean come on, who can get mad at a baby?"

"Alex you have to tell her now." I ordered, ignoring the last part.

"Can't you tell her? I mean you are the one that did this to me. So technically, you should be telling her not me." Alex said smartly. It was like she was enjoying this.

"Alex, would you shut up?! I'm not going to tell her, the frickin' baby isn't going to tell her, you are. But I'll be by your side the whole time."

Another fifteen minutes of us arguing and I finally won. Alex is dawdling behind me, as I stride on ahead. I am not feeling in the least bit nervous. I don't know why though…

As we approached, the house looked empty. As we got closer, the front door opened with just a slight touch on the warped wood.

"Hmm, looks like my mom isn't home… lets go." Alex said as she walked in the door and turned right around to leave the way she'd just come.

"Alex." I grabbed her arm before she could cross the threshold.

"Alex..." Her mom greeted her coldly, with not so much as a smile. "Nice of you to show your face every once in a while round here. I see you have Jason with you." She added on giving me an evil look. Emily was sober for once. The thing is, when her mom is sober she absolutely hates me, but with drink she is happy to see me and completely loves me.

"Ummm, yeah he is my boyfriend, what of it?" I elbowed my girlfriend in the ribs to get her back on track. "Uh yeah… Well mom there is something that I…we need to tell you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I.. we… um." Alex was stalling. She looked up at me and suddenly I lost all my nerve. I wasn't surprised in the slightest that she was dreading doing this. I was suddenly very aware of my manhood, and decided I was probably going to lose it.

"Me and Jay… we're having a baby." Alex whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor. Yep, I think I was just sick in my mouth a little bit.

"You're what?!" Emily exploded. To say she was angry would be the understatement of the year. If we were in a cartoon there would be steam flowing outta her ears, and her face would be bright red.

**Alex's POV**

"What the fuck?!" I flipped instantly. "You say my choice in men is bad? Take a look at yourself mom! You can't keep a guy for more than a few months tops, and the ones you do chose beat the shit outta you and wreck the house! You meet a guy and you think he's The One, then you get burned and there goes another one! Come on Jay lets go." I grabbed Jay's arm and we left my apartment. I stayed quiet until we got outta my apartment.

"Why the hell did you make me do that?" I yelled when we left the door that lead into the apartment building.

"Well for one thing she is your mother and just because that seemed painful, she had to know. Plus now you can stay at my house for a few days." Jay said, bumping my side and giving one of his signature smiles.

"Fine I will stay at your house for one night, but I don't wanna leave her home alone with him for longer than a day. I know I hate her and all but I don't want her to be with him without me being there."

"So... shall we go and share our good news with the guys? And Holly." Jay asked as we got into his car.

"Oh yeah we haven't told them yet have we. Yeah I guess we can go tell them." I said and Jay turned the car around and headed to the ravine where we were predictably guaranteed to find all of our friends.

**Holly's POV**

We are all hanging around the ravine, and this is how we have been for hours. No one is really saying anything. Actually we are waiting for Alex and Jay to come to the ravine. A few hours ago Jay told us that him and Alex were going to his house to discus things with the baby. That was hours ago, and I'm getting bored. Hopefully they will come soon, because if I have to sit in this silence for an hour longer I will die!

"Hey you guys." Jay's voice took me outta my thoughts.

"Hey. Did you guys finally decide it? Have you decided if you will keep the baby?" Luke asked over excited.

"Yeah we have and that's what we came here to tell you."

"We would have gotten here sooner if it wasn't for someone." Alex mumbled under her breathe. Jay hit her side with his elbow, and continued talking.

"We decided that we are going to keep the baby." After Jay said that everyone seemed happier and were congratulating them.

"So, Alex have you told your mom yet?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah that's actually were we came from." Alex said shooting Jay and evil glare.

"How did she take it?" Jessie was next to ask.

"Not so well." Jay informed us. "Words were harshly exchanged, put it that way." Jay added on.

Everyone had automatically grabbed a beer, and the smokers among the group had began lighting up cancer sticks. I saw Alex looking longingly at the drink in Jay's hand as we both realized and remembered it would be a while until she was allowed to have any fun again.

**Luke's POV**

Weirdly enough, us finding out Jay and Alex were keeping the baby put everyone in a good mood. Before they got here, we were all just sat around in awkward silence, but when Alex and Jay got here, it gave us something to talk about. I let the others sit down and got us all a beer, and I almost forgot that Alex couldn't drink now.

"Oh no!" Alex shouted out. Everyone that was standing in ear shoot of us turned to look at her. She gave them a look and they all turned back to whatever they were talking about.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I just realized something. I wont be able to have beer in like 9 months!" Alex yelled out. She has to really practice on not yelling so loud. That's how people find things out, and start rumors.

"Actually, Alex, it will be more than 9 month because you aren't supposed to drink after you have the baby." Jessie told her.

"Are you serious? I can't drink or smoke anything! So the next time that I can drink something wont be until next year!" She yelled even louder than the last time.

**Ending notes: Alright well there is the end of chapter 7. I hope you liked this chapter. Please do review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Again I don't own anything except people I put in. **

**Chapter 8**

**Marcus's POV**

After we calmed Alex down, and told her that it was alright that she wasn't going to get to drink alcohol for 9+ months.

"Alex it's alright you can go a few months without beer, or smoking." Holly said.

"Oh sure it's easy for you to say, and no I can't!" Alex whined.

"Alex why don't you just not think about it then you will be able to do it." Jessie suggested.

"How the hell am I supposed to not think about it if all you guys do is drink and smoke all the time?!"

"Well we could always just stop with you." I suggested.

"Oh shut up you know you wont." Alex whined again. I guess she was going to be having a lot of mood swings in the next few months. Since it's Alex her mood swings will probably be 10 times worse then normal girl's mood swings normally are.

**Jessie's POV**

It was actually a funny site to see. Alex was freaking out over everything. I guess it just hit her that she is going to be having a baby. I could tell that she is happy about it, but she is totally stressing out because of the whole not being able to drink situation.

Anyway we are all still at the ravine, and for once it is really nice out. Usually it's really cold and unbearable to stay out for to long. For a while we were all laughing and joking around, and then I looked over at Alex. She looked like she was starting to get bored. She would probably leave soon, and she would probably not be spending to much time at the ravine during the last few months of her pregnancy.

**Jay's POV**

I had my arms wrapped around Alex's shoulders, and she had her head resting on my chest. I could tell that she really wanted to get something to drink. I knew this was going to be a long 9 months, but at this point I don't really care. As long as Alex is alright. Hell to make her feel better I might not drink or smoke around her. I could tell that Alex wanted to leave I was just waiting till she said something about it. Just as the thought escaped into my mind Alex turned around and looked at me.

"Jay I think I'm going to head home now."

"Alright that's cool. You want me to drive you back?" I offered out. I didn't really want her to walk to her house by herself at night.

"No you stay here. I will be fine." She said reassuring me. I still didn't want her going, but I guess there was nothing that I could do. Once Alex said that she would do something she always does it. No matter what the circumstances were. So I give her a long hug and a kiss before I let her go. I watched as she walked off. I knew that if anyone did come up to her that she could take care of herself, but I was just scared about the baby getting hurt, or something. While I was watching her walk off I failed to notice that Marcus was next to me watching her too.

**Marcus's POV**

I see Alex and Jay talking and then I see Jay give her a hug and a kiss. Then Alex walks away. So I made my way over to where Jay is. He was still watching Alex walk away. Not that I would ever admit this out loud, but I think that its cute how much Jay cares for Alex. He is very protective of her. Hell he was like that when they weren't even dating. I mean yeah when Jessie was away I watched out for her, but Jay would always be watching out for her.

"Alex got bored of being here?" I asked. Even though it came off as a statement.

"Yeah. You know what. Since she can't drink or anything I'm not going to drink around her anymore. That is until she is aloud to drink and smoke again."

"Actually if you are then I think that all of us should. I know that I will stop. The guys should stop too." I said and then added on. "It would also be a good idea to not be around the ravine as much as we always do. Since everyone here will have a drink on them, and you know that they wont stop drinking." I said with a laugh, and that got Jay to laugh to.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Luke asked as he joined into our conversation. He was probably bored since Jessie and Holly were probably making out.

"We were just saying how we would stop drinking around Alex. Would you do that with us?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He replied really fast. I didn't think that he would say yes. Maybe him and Alex are starting to get along better. Since they barely ever talk. I mean yeah they are friends, but Alex is much better friends with like me, Jay and Jessie. Hell even Holly!

"I'll go tell the them what we are doing." Luke said and walked over to the bench that Holly and Jessie were sitting on.

**Luke's POV**

After Marcus told me that we wouldn't be drinking or smoking for the whole time that Alex can't I offered to go tell Jessie and Holly. They were sitting at the table holding hands.

After a while we all started getting used to Holly being around.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Jessie asked when I sat down.

"Well I was talking to Marcus and Jay and they said that they want us to stop drinking and smoking since Alex can't."

"Aw that's sweet of you guys!" Holly said. She was so girly. It didn't bother me to much though, but I was used to being with girls that are the opposite of girly. Like Alex.

"Yeah sure we will do that, but will you?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah of course I'm going to do it!" I exclaimed.

"You do know that even when she isn't around that you can't drink, right?" Jessie asked.

"Yes I know that." I lied. I thought we were just not drinking around Alex. Whatever! I could still not drink.

**Chris's POV**

I walk in from a night at the bar and no one is in the house. Thank god! I don't have to deal with Emily or her stupid bitch of a daughter. I walk over to the fridge to get a beer, but something in the trash can catches my attention. I look in and see that someone took a fucking pregnancy test! I take it outta the trash and it's blue. I look back in the trash to see if the box is there, and it's not. So I walk over to the bathroom, and look in the cabinet. There is an almost filled box of tests. I look on the side of the box to see what blue means.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! That little slut is pregnant."

**Alex's POV**

After a while I got bored at the ravine so I told Jay that I was going to go to my house and get some things, because I was going to stay at his house again.

"Hey Jay I'm going to head back to my house and get some things, and I will meet you back at your place in like 30 minutes."

"Alright, babe, do you want me to drive you to your house?" Jay asked after he kissed me lightly.

"No I will be fine." I said with a smile and walked the short distance to my house. I could tell that Jay really wanted to drive me. He probably didn't think that it was safe for me to walk by myself. He does know that I can take care of myself. That's probably why he didn't keep bugging me to let him drive me. When I got into the building the elevator was broken, yet again. So I had to walk up 5 flights of satires to get to where I lived. The first thing that I hear when I open the door is:

"You fucking slut."

**Ending notes- Well there is the end of chapter 8. Who is the voice at the end? I'm sure you can figure it out it's not to hard.**

**Also today is my birthday and tomorrow I'm going to Disney World. So there wont be an update on this until I get back. I will be getting back sometime on August 24th.**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again I don't own anything except people I put in.**

**Chapter 9**

**Alex's POV**

"You little slut. Your pregnant." Chad yelled as I entered my house. I looked up at his facial expressions. To say that he was pissed off was a huge understatement. He was furious and I know that he is going to take all that anger out on me. I quickly look around to see if my mom is home yet. Disappointingly I noticed that she wasn't home yet. Shit.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Chad yelled while grabbing my chin and pulled it over so we were face to face. I could smell all the vodka and beer on his breathe. It was enough to make me pass out. I knew that I had to get away. If he did anything to hurt my baby I know that Jay would go after him, and kill him.

"Let me go! It was an accident!" I exclaimed.

"What you couldn't keep your legs closed? Huh? Only sluts get pregnant." He yelled getting even closer to my face. I could feel it coming. I knew that he was going to hit me, and sure enough I see him lift his arm and take the first blow. I stumbled to the ground.

Half an hour had pasted and he was finally done. I was doubled over on the floor in pain. I couldn't see clearly and I defiantly couldn't move. That's the last thing I remember before passing out.

**Jay's POV **

I'm now on my way to Alex's apartment after I just left the ravine. I park the Civic and get up and head up the 2 flights of stairs until I get to Alex's floor. I open the door quietly just in case Chad was around. I walk in and the only light that is on is the light from the lamp on the side table. I look around and then I stop dead in my tracks. I see Alex on the floor. I race over to her.

"Alex. Alex! Wake up! Come on Alex! Please wake up." I yelled out at her. Nothing was working though.

I had a feeling that Chad was still around so I picked Alex up and ran outta her house. I raced down and set her down in the back seat. I quickly speed off to the hospital. When I got there they took Alex in right away, but they made me wait in the waiting room in agony. I was waiting there for about 30 minutes and I still haven't heard a word from them. Then I forgot that I haven't told any of the guys or Holly about Alex being here. So I leaped up outta my seat and searched my pockets to find my phone. I finally found it in my sweatshirt's pocket.

"Hurry up Jessie." I whispered quietly to myself as I waited for Jessie to answer. Finally!

"Yeah, man. What is it!" Jessie asked when he picked up his phone.

"Get everyone and get to the hospital!" I yelled and slammed my phone shut before he could start his common game of 20 questions.

**Jessie's POV**

Me, Holly, Marcus and Luke were hanging out at my house. John was off at work. I had no clue where Alex and Jay were. They would probably be here soon.

"I still can't believe that Alex is pregnant." Luke said. We had talked about this before, but this kid was always amused by the stupidest things.

"Well you shouldn't be. I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten pregnant sooner." Marcus commented.

"Hey be nice!" Holly shouted. "She said that she is always careful when her and Jay have sex, and plus she also said that she was on the pill."

"Obviously she wasn't careful enough!" Marcus said, and before he could finish talking he was interrupted by my phone ringing. I got up and answered it and was greeted by a freaked out Jay. He yelled at me to take everyone to the hospital and to hurry up, and then he hung up.

"Who was that, babe?" Holly asked when I hung up.

"That was Jay. He told me to bring all of you guys to the hospital and to hurry up." I said while putting my phone in my pocket.

"Did he say why?" Luke asked getting serious for once.

"No, but he sounded like he was going crazy. So we better get there now." I said.

We all ran down the stairs until we got to my car. We all piled in and speed off to the hospital. As soon as we got into the hospital door Jay came running up to us.

"Man, what's wrong?" Luke questioned Jay.

"Dude it's Alex. I went to her apartment and Chad beat her up really bad." Jay said and I could tell that he was trying to calm himself down and not get all crazy.

"What about the baby? Have they said anything about it?" Holly asked and she was starting to freak out too.

"I don't know they wont tell me anything. I already asked them a million times. They said that they can only tell family members and seeing as there is no family members here for her we can't find out anything." Jay said and let out a loud sigh of frustration. I knew if I was in his position I would be just as mad. After the thought escaped my head that doctor came up to us.

"Can I see her now?" Jay asked before the doctor could say anything.

"The only visitors we can let in are her parents, or any other family member, but we can tell you that she is going to be alright."

"Oh thank god." Jay yelled out before the doctor finished talking.

"But we came to tell you that Alex has had a miscarriage.

"What?" Jay asked standing there looking dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing that we could have done. I will come back and let you know when you can go in and visit her." The doctor said then walked back down the hall that he came from.

"What. She had a miscarriage." Jay looked extremely upset. Like he was going to break out and start crying right now.

**Marcus's POV**

I will never forget the look on Jay's face when the doctor delivered the shocking news to us. There were so many emotions visible on his face. I mean yes we were all shocked and upset, but Jay beat us all. Jessie directed Jay to a chair. We all comforted him for another 30 minutes until the doctor finally came out and said that one of us could go in and visit Alex. Obviously we were all letting Jay go in first.

**Ending notes. Ok well there is the end of the 9****th**** chapter. There is the breaking news that Alex had a miscarriage. Oh and just to let you all know that the next chapter will be the last. I hope you liked the chapter, and please do review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Again I don't own anything except people I put in.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jay's POV**

When the doctor told me that Alex had a miscarriage my heart completely shattered into a million pieces. I finally had something good going and then damn this had to happen. All I could think of was why wasn't I with Alex, and why hadn't I talked her into letting me walk her home. Also that the next time I saw Chad he would be dead. We had to stay in the waiting room for what felt like forever until they let us see Alex. Then the doctor finally returned into the waiting room again and said that one of us could go in at a time and see Alex, because she was finally awake. Everyone let me go first. When I walked in I saw that Alex was laying down on the hospital bed and was in a hospital gown. Her face wasn't a beautiful tan color. Now it was pale weight, and she didn't look like she was doing to good. Hell I couldn't blame her if I was in the same spot as her I would probably mirror her image.

"Hey." She whispered when I walked all the way into her room.

"Hey, Lex. How are you feeling?" I asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"To be honest. Like I just got hit by a bus."

"Have….Have you talked to the doctor at all?" I questioned. Still clueless to if she even knew that she had a miscarriage. I figured that she had, because of the way that she appeared.

"Um. Yeah I have. He told me that I had a miscarriage." She said with tears in her eyes. This is the first time in a while that I could tell that she wanted to cry.

"I know Lexi. He told me." I said and I went over and sat on the chair that was right next to her bed. She put her hand out and I grabbed onto it. I looked up at her and I could tell that she wanted to cry so bad, but she refused to cry in such a public place. She then pulled at my hand, so that I would be sitting in the bed with her. I got off the chair, and sat in the bed with her, and wrapped my arms protectively around her. I was never going to leave her alone again. I didn't want her getting hurt again.

We just sat there for a while until the doctor came in and said that if it was OK with Alex that he would send more of our friends in.

**Holly's POV**

We were all waiting patiently, but anxiously, to go in and talk to Alex. When finally the doctor came out and said that if we don't stress Alex out to much that we could all go in. We decided that we would just send in one person in at a time. All the guys said that I could go in and talk to her. When I got to Alex's room I saw that Alex and Jay were both laying in the bed, and Jay had his arms wrapped around Alex. They both looked like they were on the verge of tears. God I felt so bad for them. I would be just as crushed if I lost my first kid. I wouldn't be able to be as strong as they are and hold that in. I would have been crying all over the place.

"I could come back later if you guys want some more time alone." I said cautiously. They both looked up at me, and Jay shock his head, and got up off the bed.

"No you can talk to her for a little while." Jay said while standing up and giving Alex a quick, and light, kiss on the forehead.

"So Alex how are you feeling now? I asked Alex as soon as Jay left the room.

" Like crap. It really sucks. I really wanted to keep this baby." Alex said as she looked down. She was probably feeling so emotional right now.

"You know that if Jay ever sees Chad that he will hurt, or hell even kill him." I said to Alex trying to cheer her up a little. I think it worked a little bit too.

"Yeah I know. He is so pissed off at him, because believe it or not, but Jay couldn't wait to raise a kid with me. He said that this was the best thing that ever happened in his life." Alex said with a little smile.

"Aw Alex that is so cute. You and Jay are so meant for each other." Me and Alex ending up for talking for 10 more minutes before Marcus came in to talk to her.

**Marcus's POV **

I was third up to talk to Alex. When I entered her room she looked up and smiled at me and patted the chair that was next to her bed. Signaling for me to sit in the chair.

"You know Lex I was so shocked when you first told me that you were pregnant. I remembered that I thought you were crazy to be having a baby at your age, but then after a period of time we all got over that and couldn't wait for the baby to come. Then when Jay called us the other night and told us to hurry up and rush to the hospital I was so scared. Now that we know that you had a miscarriage this is just so hard to take it all in. I think that you would have made an amazing mother." I said while kissing her on top of the head.

"Thank you Marcus. You know this is all making me feel so much better. I'm just so glad that I have all of you guys here with me to make me feel better. I don't think that I could have done all of this without all you guys." Alex said while giving me a small smile. I liked it that I could make her smile. I hated seeing her when she was all upset.

"No problem Alex. You know that you will always have all of us." I said and then Jessie was sent into the room.

**Jessie's POV **

When it was finally my turn to talk to Alex I was so anxious and ready. I figured when I walked in that she would be a mess and would be crying her eyes out. Yes I know that crying is not something that Alex does much, but I mean come on she just had a miscarriage that could break any girl down. No matter how tough they were. I was proven wrong when I walked in. I could tell that yes Alex was upset, but she had a very small smile present on her face.

"I can see that you are feeling better." I stated as I made my way toward the chair that was located next to her bed, that Marcus was just sitting in.

"I am. You guys are all helping so much. I feel a hell of a lot better right now then I did an hour and a half ago."

"Now here I thought you would be a mess, and crying."

"Well I was at first a mess not crying, but after talking to all of you it's hard to be upset. I'm just glad that I have you all as friends, especially you. After the whole drama with us I didn't think that we would ever be friends again. So I'm glad that I still have you." She said truthfully.

"Alex I know that things didn't work out with us, but I would never stop being your friend. You mean so much to me it would be impossible for us to never talk again or hell never be friends again." I said with an assuring smile. I was trying to say anything that I could to keep her happy. As we started to finish talking the door opened quietly and Luke walked in sheepishly. He probably didn't wanna ruin the moment. I looked at him to reassure him that he hadn't messed up

the moment. I got off the chair and kissed Alex lightly on the cheek, and left her and Luke alone.

**Luke's POV**

We were giving everyone each about 20 minutes to talk to Alex. So that we could all talk to her before the doctors kicked us out for us staying later than visiting hours. I was nervous as hell to go into Alex's room. I was afraid that I would say the wrong thing to her and make her cry or make her get upset. I mean yeah me and Alex were friends but we weren't as close as Alex is with the rest of our friends. So I thought that it would be a little bit awkward talking to her. After what just happened.

"Hey, Luke." Alex said as soon as I opened the door.

"Now why are you smiling so much?" I questioned. She seemed way to happy for someone that just found out that she had a miscarriage.

"Well you know that you guys are the best. You are putting me in a great mood." Alex said with a smile. I know that deep down she was still really upset about the baby, but she was trying to put all that past her, and was trying to put on a happy face.

"So before I came in here I was talking to Jay. He said that he has some important question that he needs to ask you, and he told me that I better make our talk quick."

"Oh really. Did he tell you anything about what the question in?" Alex asked.

"No he didn't, but do you want me to go get him now so he can ask you?" I questioned. I knew that it wouldn't upset her if I broke our conversation short, because Jay had something way more important to say then anything that I was going to say to her.

**Alex's POV**

After everyone came in and talking to me I felt so much better. I was a lot happier then when Jay came in. I know I just had a miscarriage and all, but my friends are amazing. They helped me more then they will ever know. The doctor came in 15 minutes after Luke left, and said that they would be keeping me for 2 more days. I was fine with that. I wouldn't have to go home and deal with Chad for a while. When the doctor left I was sitting alone in my room for a few minutes. I was waiting for Jay to come in and ask me his important question. I was deep in thought that I didn't realize that Jay had walked in and was sitting on the chair next to me.

"Hey you alright?" He asked and I jumped slightly.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking." I replied while looking over at him. "So I hear that you have something important to ask me?"

"Yes I do. Let me guess Luke told you?" He asked, and I shook my head a little. He sighed and said figures.

Then he continued talking. "Well you know I was doing some thinking too. That when you get outta the hospital that you could move in with me instead of going back to your house." Jay said with a convincing smile. I didn't need any convincing though. I immediately said yes I didn't want to live with Chad and my mom anymore. Yes I wouldn't be able to stop had if he tried anything out on my mom, but she never listens to me when I tell her to get a new, better guy. And I refused to continue and get hurt by Chad, and any other guy that my mom decided to date.

After I got outta the hospital I moved in with Jay, and I haven't seen Chad or my mother ever since. The only reason why I was going to say no was because of my mother. I know that she yelled at me all the time, but she still needed me. She needed me when one of her boys of the week hit her. I was finally getting my life back on track though. I had Jay and amazing friends and we were all going to be finishing high school next year. As I fall asleep in Jay's arms I smile to myself and think I'm so Jay's girl, and I will be forever.

**Ending notes- OK well there is the end of the 10th**** and final chapter. I hope you guys liked this fan fiction trilogy! Also please do review! Telling me if you liked it, and if it was good or if it was bad.**


End file.
